Computer-vision based human motion tracking has undergone intensive research for the past several decades. Today, inexpensive portable computer-vision based motion sensors can now be used to accurately track human motions. Such technology could includes benefits. For example, many of the work-related injuries could have been prevented or minimized if the workers follow best practices (such as using proper lifting equipment and following proper gaits and postures).
Computer-vision based human motion tracking technology could be used to track workers' activities and detect violations of best practices. A system based on the technology could provide instant alerts, for example, via vibration and message notification on the display of the wearable device worn by the worker in this case, and therefore, could potentially reduce the occurrences of such violations in the future.
Unfortunately, such computer-vision based technology can rarely used in workplaces, particularly in venues such as hospitals and nursing homes, to monitor workers' activities because of privacy-related governmental regulations such as such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA). Even if a worker has consented to being monitored, a vision-based motion sensor cannot guarantee that only the consenting person is tracked due to the indiscriminative nature of the computer-vision technology itself: anyone in its view might be automatically tracked.
Inertial sensor-based devices, such as wearable devices, can be used to track some form of human activity, such as steps taken, while preserving the privacy of those who are not wearing such devices. However, only a small set of such devices cannot be used to accurately track more sophisticated human activities that involve multiple joints and where trajectory of the movement matters. Furthermore, although multi-modal motion tracking based on both computer-vision and inertial sensors has been explored previously, it is used solely used to improve the accuracy of the motion tracking itself, not to enable the tracking of specific human subjects.
What is needed is a system and method that enables the monitoring of only consenting human subjects, which preserves the privacy of those who have not consented.